Paparazzi
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: La vida de Yoosung se había ido en declive después de esa foto. Estúpidos paparazzi que lo hacían dudar de su sexualidad. [All x Yoosung]
1. Chapter 1

Se supone que estoy en Hiatus, pero mi sunshine me obliga a sacar un tiempo para él uvu Es que amo a Yoosung -corazón gay-

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] [All x Yoosung]

 **Aclaraciones:** la historia se sitúa después de la ruta de Jaehee donde deja de ser asistente de Jumin y abre una cafetería, por lo que Yoosung se convierte en una especie de asistente. Es lo único de spoiler que va a tener el fic Lol

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

Está muy seguro que lo están observando desde hace rato, es algo incómodo, todos esos murmullos a su espalda. Ya lleva seis meses haciendo lo mismo, pero no llega a acostumbrarse, solo es jodidamente incómodo, hay tantos rumores acerca del cómo consiguió un puesto como interno en una compañía como esa. Un suspiro desganado salió de sus labios al leer el mensaje de Jumin en el chat, quería más vino. Zen y Seven no dejaban de burlarse de él, su sufrimiento parecía serles bastante divertido.

Decidió no darle importancia y encaminarse de una vez a la oficina de Jumin con lo que había solicitado hace un rato. Eso no era lo que se esperaba con la propuesta de ser interno, además de sus tareas tenía que ocuparse de ser una especie de asistente para Jumin y lo peor es que no entendía por qué, con todo el tiempo que había pasado, seguía sin contratar a un asistente como tal. Sus tiempos para jugar LOLOL se habían cortado casi por completo, incluso había sido desplazado del ranking. Tocó la puerta y espero que le dieran permiso para entrar, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo hacía para abrir la puerta con las manos llenas de cosas como estaban en esos momentos. Prefirió ignorar el que Jumin estuviera jugueteando con Elizabeth 3rd en lugar de estar revisando los documentos que _debía_ haber revisado hace rato.

― Señor Han, aquí está lo que pidió―dejó la copa de vino junto a esté sobre una mesa que se encontraba cerca del escritorio del CEO, ya había aprendido que le gustaba recostarse en el sofá de cuero mientras bebía.

―Está bien, puedes irte―ni siquiera se había dignado a verlo, solo siguió jugando con las patitas del gato.

Estaba a punto de irse para seguir con su trabajo hasta que recordó la agenda del otro―. Jumin, es decir, señor Han―rectificó al recordar cómo debía llamarlo en la oficina―, recuerde que tiene una cena de negocios a la que debe asistir hoy a las 8 de la noche―esta vez sí que obtuvo la atención del susodicho.

Los ojos de Jumin, serios y penetrantes, se posaron en él y estaba seguro que si no lo conociera desde hace años, incluyendo sus comportamientos algo extraños, podría haberse orinado encima. Jumin Han sabía cómo inspirar seguridad y autoridad. Casi aterrador.

―Busca un traje para que me acompañes―los ojos violetas de Yoosung se abrieron en signo de sorpresa.

―Pero, se supone que hoy iba a ir al café de Jaehee y MC con los otros―el rubio se mordió el labio al ver la mueca de fastidio que cruzó por el rostro del millonario al escuchar lo del café.

Jumin acarició un poco el pelaje blanco del animal para distraerse un poco―. Puedes ir otro día―y ese tono Yoosung lo supo distinguir bien, después de seis meses siendo su esclavo, era un claro "cállate y acepta la orden de tu amo".

―Está bien―de nada valía negarse, estaba seguro que iría hasta su casa para llevarlo a rastras a la fiesta―¿Dónde tengo que verlo?―preguntó en tono lastimero.

Jumin bajó la mirada a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de Elizabeth 3rd ocasionando un ronroneo―. Pasaré por ti a las 7, no quiero retrasos―ordenó.

Yoosung apenas y soltó una afirmación, eso había sido algo nuevo. Negó un poco con la cabeza, debía apurarse con su trabajo para estar listo para la cena. Por lo menos su sitio de trabajo quedaba cerca de la oficina de Jumin, desgraciadamente, eso también desataba muchos rumores. Sacó por un momento su celular para anunciar su ausencia, sabía que seguro se molestarían o algo porque tanto Luciel como Zen habían buscado un espacio en sus agendas para ir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yoosung:**_ _No podré ir con ustedes al café ;4;_

 _ **707:**_ _¿¡Qué!? Pero yo quería ver a mi pequeño Yoosung~_

 _ **Yoosung:**_ _Es en serio, Seven, Jumin tiene una cena de negocios en la noche y tengo que acompañarlo._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Mr. Han._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Dios, ese tipo es un esclavista. Él sabía que teníamos planes para hoy en la noche ¬¬_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _se llama negocios*_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Grrr…_

" _Yoosung ha dejado el chatroom"_

 _._

 _._

Prefirió dejar el chatroom, tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado para perderlo en leer otra pelea sin sentido entre esos dos y las constantes bromas de Seven. Un gemido lastimero abandonó sus labios, nunca llego a pensar que extrañaría la universidad. Dulce ironía.

* * *

Se acomodó el traje un poco más, revisó su cabello y asintió para sí mismo. Lucía bien, solo que… ese traje era demasiado oscuro para su gusto, era uno negro, le hubiera gustado usar uno más alegre, pero desentonaría por completo entre los tipos vestidos de manera formal con sus colores sobrios y apagados. Sabía que era estúpido, pero sentía cierto malestar en el estómago, estar vestido de esa forma le recordaba a Rika, que idiota era…

Detuvo su divagación depresiva al escuchar el timbre ese debía ser Jumin, abrió la puerta sin revisar y como se lo espero ahí estaba. Luciendo impecable en ese traje hecho a la medida. Se sintió pequeño frente a él, ¿cómo hacían para destilar tanta masculinidad? De él solo decían que era lindo.

―Vamos―murmuró el hombre empezando a caminar en dirección del auto que los esperaba; sin embargo, inesperadamente, el ejecutivo se acercó y colocó con rapidez un pañuelo amarillo en el bolsillo izquierdo del traje.

―¿Qué?...―se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

―Muévete, no podemos llegar tarde―el chofer que había estado esperando les abrió la puerta del vehículo.

Yoosung se obligó a no ver al hombre frente a él así que primero revisó la agenda de Jumin y la lista de invitados con los que la compañía mantenía vínculos, cuando terminó de hacerlo sacó su celular y encendió el internet para entrar en la aplicación de mensajería; sin embargo no se esperaba el bombardeó de mensajes al ingresar al chat.

.

.

" _Yoosung ha ingresado al chatroom"_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _¡Mis ojos! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Entonces sí era gay!? ¿¡Yoosung también lo es!?_

 _ **707:**_ _¡Yoosung! ¿¡Jumin es tu tipo!? No puedo creerlo… Se supone que somos más cercanos nosotros, ¿no? ;;_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _¡Yo soy mejor partido que ese idiota!_

 _ **Yoosung:**_ _¿De qué están hablando?..._

.

.

El color le subió al rostro al ver las dos fotos que habían enviado Seven y Zen al mismo tiempo, eran la misma… Eso debió ser tomado cuando Jumin le acomodó el pañuelo porque tenían la misma ropa que llevaban puesta justo en ese momento… además era la única explicación lógica de que pareciera que se estaban besando justo enfrente de su departamento.

Brincó en su asiento al escuchar como la puerta de la limosina era abierta, el bullicio de fuera lo alteró más―¡Espera, Jumin!―a la mierda la cortesía absurda, se apresuró para ponerse de pie y halar la manga del otro para que no saliera.

Pero aun así fue muy tarde, Jumin había salido del vehículo y él, junto a su muy mala suerte y apuro, tropezó y se tuvo que sostener de Jumin para no caer al suelo. El empresario lo tomo del brazo para evitar que cayera también por lo que quedaron en un posición algo incomoda y surrealista. Los dos lucían algo sorprendidos, claro que Jumin solo dejaba ver un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos. Justo cuando, Yoosung, planeaba explicar la situación en la que estaban el primer flash vino seguido de múltiples preguntas al mismo tiempo. Pero la temática no variaba.

―¿¡Llevan mucho tiempo siendo pareja!?

Yoosung se separó azorado y rojo, eso era una mierda, la voz se le había ido a algún lado muy lejos y el de cabello oscuro no parecía entender ni de que iba el asunto.

―Hijo…―y al parecer eso podía empeorar porque ahí estaba el dueño de la compañía y padre de Jumin.

Simplemente una bonita forma de conocerlo, bonita forma. Alguien mátelo por favor, sus expectativas de tener novia debían estar justo en el mismo ataúd que el que pensaran que era heterosexual.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído uvu espero les haya gustado m hay que mover el fandom de fics en español (?

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chicoxchico] [AllxYoosung] cause I love him~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

Le temblaban las piernas, no sabía muy bien ni cómo estaba haciendo para caminar, oh, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Jumin lo estuviera halando del brazo porque si ese no fuera el caso estaba seguro que difícilmente podría avanzar. Los dos estaban moviéndose de manera algo torpe, en realidad Yoosung, a través del gentío por la brecha que estaban haciendo los guardaespaldas del padre de Jumin y de los propios. Kim estaba a punto de colapsar, no podía con el bullicio, los flashes de las cámaras, las voces de los reporteros. Estaba seguro que dentro de poco podría ponerse a llorar, ya podía sentir la molestia en sus ojos.

Aun algo apurados entraron en el enorme hotel en el que se estaba realizando la fiesta, era uno de lujo, de esos en los que el rubio solo podría desear estar ahí porque alquilar una habitación sería el salario de toda una vida y en definitiva eso no era una exageración. Jumin lo suelta justo cuando están en la recepción del hotel, Yoosung apenas y puede mantenerse de pie. Está mareado y el traje le empieza a dar calor, quiere ―en realidad desea fervientemente― que todo sea un sueño, que solo se haya quedado dormido sobre el teclado mientras jugaba LOLOL.

―¿Qué está pasando?―pregunta el de ojos grises con su característico tono serio.

El de ojos violetas puede explicarle porque tiene algo de conocimiento sobre la situación, pero no tiene ganas de hablar, solo quiere desaparecer y fundirse con el polvo.

―Una calumnia, por supuesto―dice una mujer con un tono algo irritable para el más joven, nunca la ha visto, pero supone que esa es la nueva esposa del padre de Jumin. La misma mujer le da una mirada venenosa que lo asusta un poco más por no conocer la causa que por la misma mirada en sí.

El CEO apenas y le da una mirada de soslayo a la mujer―Padre, ¿qué sucede?―reitera la pregunta porque Jumin Han detesta la información incompleta y por tanto inútil.

―Se han filtrado unas fotos donde parece que te estás besando con ese jovencito―contra todo pronóstico el hombre, con ya algo de canas en su cabello, no lo mira mal, solo hay curiosidad en su mirada.

―Pero, eso obviamente es una calumnia porque Jumin se va casar con ella, ¿no, cariño?―la mujer de cabello castaño vuelve a intervenir nuevamente y señala a otra mujer, joven y de cabello brillante, está vestida de manera elegante y también lo está viendo como si fuera escoria. Yoosung frunce el ceño y se pone de pie derecho.

Jumin luce fastidiado y a punto de decir algo que se podría catalogar de grosero, pero simplemente lo evita porque esa mujer, por más fastidiosa que sea, es la esposa de su padre.

―¿De qué matrimonio hablan? Porque que recuerde no he pactado nada de eso, por lo menos con mi consentimiento―el padre de Jumin luce algo avergonzado, el menor lo puede ver en su mirada.

―Bueno, pensé que salir con la señorita Sarah sería una buena opción para ti, pero si estás saliendo con alguien…―eso último lo dijo viendo en dirección de Yoosung que se sonrojo un poco, tenían que explicar eso.

―¡Es imposible!―declaró la mujer más joven.

Jumin se quedó en silencio por un rato, por lo que el rubio decidió mejor explicar lo que había sucedido―. Lo que paso es que…―bajó la mirada algo nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que los empleados, Jumin, su padre, las mujeres y otro montón de personas vestidas elegantemente, estas desde la lejanía, lo estaban observando.

―Guarda silencio, esto no tiene que ver contigo―Sarah tiene una voz que realmente le resulta irritante al más joven―. Solo nos concierne a mi futuro esposo y a mí―dice con cierto aire de superioridad.

―En realidad,―interviene el de ojos grises posicionándose al lado del rubio―eres la que sale sobrando en esto porque Yoosung Kim es mi pareja―y sin más Jumin lo toma de la cintura para después besarlo, el de ojos violetas apenas y pudo distinguir la disculpa muda que hizo con sus labios antes de besarlo.

No mucho después el infierno se desató, los reporteros traspasaron la seguridad, Yoosung apenas y puede sostenerse del más alto para no caer. Sabe que su rostro está enrojeciendo como el infierno, el corazón le está palpitando como loco y los besos de Jumin saben a vino. Oh por Dios, ese era su primer beso, ¡su primer beso y con un hombre! El pelinegro se distancia ante la mirada atónita del rubio y lo toma de la mano.

―Ya que quedo claro y esto es un desastre, nos retiramos, espero poder hablar mejor contigo, padre. Hasta pronto―y sin más les hace una seña a los guardaespaldas y están siendo escoltados a la salida.

Entran al auto que los trajo con rapidez y este arranca con velocidad, Yoosung se niega a ver a Jumin al rostro. Solo quiere irse a su casa y nunca salir de su cama. Ese era el peor jodido día de su vida.

―Llévanos a mi casa―el rubio sale de su ensoñación por las palabras de su jefe.

―¡Espera! ¡Yo quiero ir a mi casa! ¡De hecho estoy muy enojado! ¿¡Por qué me b-besaste!?―la voz le tiembla un poco al recordar el beso. Una sensación rara se aloja en su estómago.

―Primero cálmate, Yoosung―el rubio prefiere ignorar el hecho de que Jumin luce bastante tranquilo y hasta cierto punto parece divertido con su expresión de sobresalto.

El más pequeño suelta un suspiro frustrado y se muerde el labio―. Está bien.

Han asiente―. Bien, lamento que te hayas involucrado en esto, pero era la única forma lógica para deshacerme de esa mujer―la voz del hombre suena exasperada―. Solo será por un tiempo y después fingiremos que rompemos, te pagaré―dice como sí nada.

―¡Eso no tiene nada de lógico!―grita consternado, ya no tiene ni menor idea de qué es lógico para ese tipo―¡Quiero irme a mi casa!―vuelve a reclamar al reconocer el rumbo que están tomando.

―No es posible, tu departamento debe estar llenos de paparazzi, mi casa es más segura. Por lo menos hoy es buena idea que duermas en el cuarto de huéspedes. Hay suficiente espacio para los dos, solo no toques las cosas de Elizabeth 3rd―Yoosung prefiere quedarse callado, está seguro que puede golpearlo.

* * *

El rubio se deja caer sobre la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, es enorme y muy cómoda, pero realmente no cree que pueda dormir a pesar de sentirse tan cansado. Se hace una bola entre las sabanas impecables, apenas y se quitó el saco, la corbata y los zapatos. Cierra los ojos intentando calmarse, está mentalmente agotado, pero… se muerde los labios al recordar la sensación del beso. Grita contra la almohada.

¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba a Jumin!? ¿Acaso era un loco? Ahora todos iban a pensar que era gay, joder, no quería ni pensar en sus padres, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo llamaran, oh, sus compañeros de la universidad, ¡sus amigos!, los del grupo…. Ya se podía imaginar las bromas de Seven y Zen. Suspiró pesadamente.

Murmura una maldición al escuchar el tono de su celular, con algo de nervios lo toma y contesta al revisar el nombre de Seven en la pantalla―¿Hola?

―Ustedes sí que expresan su amor a lo grande, el vídeo de su beso está por todas partes, ¡parece un virus!―Seven ríe un poco al terminar de decirlo, pero el de ojos violetas sabe que el pelirrojo se escucha raro―¿En verdad están saliendo? Al principio pensé que fue algo editado, pero ese vídeo estaba en vivo…

―¡No es eso! Nosotros solo…―chilla avergonzado el rubio.

El de lentes suspira levemente al otro lado de la línea―. Sabía que no podía ser así, sería muy lol―ríe el pelirrojo.

Yoosung se siente medio tenso que hace veinte minutos―. Es que…

―Te traje está pijama para que duermas, es mía así que supongo que te quedara grande aunque podrías dormir en ropa interior―el rubio pega un brinco al escuchar la voz de Jumin―. Ahora que lo pienso mañana tenemos que ir a comprar ropa.

―¿Ropa?―el de ojos violeta alza una ceja al no entender.

El pelinegro asiente―. Ya que ahora eres mi pareja debes vestir de lo mejor, también deberíamos practicar los besos para que…

―¡Jumin, para! Estoy en una llamada―grita avergonzado el rubio todavía con el celular cerca de su oído.

En la otra línea no hay ruido alguno―¿Seven?―pregunta con suavidad.

―Oh sí, al parecer ustedes están en algo interesante ahora, solo recuerda usar protección no quiero ser tío tan joven―el pelirrojo ríe algo cortado y no mucho después corta. No le da tiempo a Yoosung para reclamar.

Genial, Jumin lo seguía viendo con deseos de hablar, pero él solo quiere dormir y no despertar hasta el próximo año. Estúpidos paparrazi y estúpido Jumin Han que daba besos con sabor a vino importado.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! ¡por más fics en español (?)! Amo a tumblr y el Yooseven~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
